Heridas Abiertas
by httyd1y2
Summary: Después de recuperar la orilla del dragón y de enterarse que un viejo enemigo sigue vivo, los jinetes de dragón planean su próximo movimiento, realizan un viaje a través del archipiélago para advertí a sus viejos aliados
1. Prólogo

Acerca de la línea de tiempo de la historia:Durante la temporada 5 Dragones Carrera al Borde, después del episodio Las Alas de la Guerra parte 2 (5x9).

PROLOGO

Después de recuperar la orilla del dragón y de enterarse que un viejo enemigo sigue vivo, los jinetes de dragón planean su próximo movimiento, realizan un viaje a través del archipiélago para advertí a sus viejos aliados sobre Viggo y los voladores de dragones. Krogan y Viggo planean terminar con los jinetes de dragón para siempre, empezando con romper a su líder mentalmente y abriendo viejas heridas

?: Es serio Hipo? Nunca te has preguntado cómo sería tu vida si jamás hubieras sido nombrado como "El Orgullo de Berk"

?: Realmente confías en las personas que te atormentaron durante 15 años


	2. El Plan

Capitulo I "El Plan"

Después de la perturbadora escena, que presenciaron los residentes de la Orilla del dragón, deliberaron ejecutar su próximo movimiento a la estancia del castaño y líder de los jinetes de dragones, debido a los daños causados por el volcán,y los acontecimientos ocurridos anteriormente causados por sus nuevos adversarios su horario de trabajo se vera multiplicado al doble, claro que esto no fue aceptado de la manera más comprensible por parte de los jinetes del Cremallerus y de la pesadilla monstruosa, en respuesta los jinetes replicaron con objeciones, quejas y rabietas

\- Vamos chicos no quiero esto más que ustedes pero saben lo vasta que es esta situación, lo que necesitamos en este momento es...

-Oh alto ahí amo de los dragones- interrumpió Patán- No me estás dando ningún discurso hoy Hipo se suponía que hoy era mi día libre, dado que los Jorgenson salvaron el día por lo menos necesito no lo se al menos una semana de descanso - termino diciendo Patan, empujando el costado de Colmillo con una sonrisa descarada

\- Claro y los colas quemantes, el equipo A y la armada de Berk no tuvieron nada que ver con eso- declaro Astrid con un ligero sarcasmo

-CÁLLATE ASTRID!- Grito Patan

\- Además todos sabemos lo que está en juego aquí los voladores pueden volver atacar y apoderarse de la orilla de nuevo- explicó Astrid ignorando el último comentario de Patan

\- Y no olvidemos que Viggo está devuelta- dijo el vikingo rubio regordete- Me preguntó cómo sobrevivió a la caída del volcán?

-Probablemente Viggo sea mitad hombre mitad ave! Eso explicaría como salio de las profundidades del volcán antes de que explotara- excepto Brutacio

La pandilla rodearon los ojos ante la declaración del gemelo rubio

-No seas ridículo- dijo Patan- además no sabemos con sensatez de que Viggo ha vuelto de la muerte, porsupuesto Astrid pudo haber visto otra cosa, así que no nos pongamos en situaciones precipitadas

\- Crees que hubiera compartido una información como esta si no estuviera segura!?!- exclamó molesta

Claramente la reunión en la cabaña de Hipo no estaba llegando a nada, lo que era una junta de planeación y estrategia se convirtió en una discusión risible y sin sentido, Hipo se pellizcó el puente de la nariz ya arto de la situación.

\- Okey chicos es suficiente de esto, obviamente no estamos llegando a nada!- dijo Hipo molestó llamando la atención de todos

-Miren estamos en tiempo limitado, esos cazadores nos superan y tienen mejores estrategias, son más que nuestras propias tropas, necesitamos apoyo nos guste o no, no podemos seguir dependiendo de Berk y seguir poniéndolo en peligro

\- Mañana por la mañana volaremos directamente con nuestros aliados para advertirles acerca de Krogan y el repentino regreso de Viggo Grimborn- explicó Hipo

-Mientras tanto realizaremos un patrulla rápida alrededor de la isla para estar seguros de que no hayan barcos enemigos y después todos podemos ir a nuestras cabañas a descansar, les parece bien?

Con respecto a la declaración de su líder todos asintieron en respuesta

\- De acuerdo, Patapez y Patán revisen la costa Este, Brutacio Brutilda ustedes al Oeste, Astrid y Yo revisaremos la parte media y recuerden chicos, si ven algo fuera de lo común envíen...

\- Una señal de auxilio,si si lo sabemos, no es la primera vez Hipo- quejó Patán

-Muy bien si ya no hay más preámbulos entonces en marcha- ordenó Hipo

Todos abandonaron la habitación en busca de sus dragones para realizar su tarea asignada

"Este sí que será un largo día" dijo Hipo estresado para si mismo

\- Bueno la playa parece desierta, las paredes de gronckle se ven en buenas condiciones y los terrores nocturnos están en su posición, que sería nuestra última línea de defensa- explicó Hiccup mientras tenía su catalejo en la mano y estaba mirando a su alrededor

-Parece que todos los sistemas de seguridad se ven estables y en buen estado.

Hipo y Astrid volaron por el área mirando todos los ángulos posibles, nada parecía estar fuera de lugar en la superficie por lo que decidieron regresar a la casa club para reunirse con los otros jinetes

Durante el vuelo todo parecía estar tranquilo y sereno, nadamás la joven pareja y sus dragones compartiendo su presencia y convivencia, pero cierto vikingo de cabello castaño y ojos verdes estaba atrapado en sus propios pensamientos ¿Estaremos listos?¿Están los otros Jinetes preparados para este nuevo enemigo?¿Tenemos oportunidad de lidiar con Krogan y Viggo, de nuevo?Esas eran las preguntas que le habían estado molestando durante horas.

-Oye, estás bien?- dijo Astrid con preocupación, sobresaltado al joven de una sola pierna sin darse cuenta de la presencia de su novia

-Si, lo siento, solo estaba pensando- dijo Hipo avergonzado sin percatarse de cuánto tiempo estuvo callado

\- Mira Hipo no te preocupes se lo que estás pensado y se que el asunto de Viggo y Krogan te tiene más abrumado, pero ahora hay que ver cómo lo solucionamos y me refiero a todos juntos,no tienes que lidear con esto solo, lo sabes verdad?- sonrió Astrid dedicándole una mirada reconfortante a su líder

A Hipo le conmovieron las palabras motivacionales de la rubia de ojos azules, el sabe que puede contar con ella con lo que sea, no solo porque son una pareja, sino porque ella lo ha acompañado y confiado desde el principio, ya sea en una confrontación de un lunático o una búsqueda inútil, sabe que puede contar con su apoyo

-Lo se- dijo Hipo devolviéndole la sonrisa- Gracias por hacerme sentir mejor, no se cómo puedes seguir aguantandome -bromeó Hipo

-Bueno es un trabajo arduo y duro, pero no es algo que Astrid Hofferson no pueda manejar- dijo Astrid entre risas

En respuesta Hipo estalló una carcajada ante la broma de su novia

-Bueno pues te deseo suerte con eso, soy un problema sin solución y no eres exactamente conocida por ser una persona paciente y tolerante

-Eso es un desafío?

-Que es lo que parece?

Entre bromas y risas el vuelo de regreso ala orilla se volvió limitado, llegaron en minutos a la casa club ya con los otros jinetes cenando y gozando de historias y chistes.

La noche se volvió pacífica y prospera, los jinetes regresaron a sus respectivas cabañas a descansar para el largo día de mañana.

~AIEL


End file.
